


[Cover] Two Two One Bravo Baker

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: Two Two One Bravo Baker is just one of the GREATEST johnlock fanfic ever written in this AU. Yep.Don't argue. That's invalid. xD





	[Cover] Two Two One Bravo Baker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Two One Bravo Baker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/180121) by [abundantlyqueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer). 



[](https://imgur.com/LUQJtHM)


End file.
